wish
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Miku is the daughter of a doctor. When her beloved mother dies, her father marries Lily, a lady after her families wealth. One day, prince kaito has a ball to determine who he will marry! Miku starts to see an end to the nightmare she calls her life when she meets a boy who offers to give her everything she needs to go, but is she willing to pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

**this is the new and edited version of the first chapter! I won't be updating until may though! gomen!**

Miku winced as Neru's shrill voice rang through the air.

"I need a new gown! I have to look nice for lord kasane at dinner tonight!"

Miku sighed to herself as she continued to scrub the already shining clean hall floor. Everybody knew that lord Ted Kasane had eyes for no one but Kakane Teto. The cheery red headed girl was happy, hyper and cute. Cruel, greedy Neru didn't stand a chance! Neru shot her a frigid glare.

"Keep cleaning." She sneered.

Miku was, or rather used to be, the sole heir to the hatsune fortune. Of course, that all changed when her beloved mother, midori hatsune, died. Her father, miko hatsune, had become weak and married Akita Lily, who was now her stepmother. Her father had died from sickness and her cruel stepmother Lily and her daughter Neru treated her like a servant. Akita Rin, Neru's older sister, treated her a lot better and sometimes smuggled food to her small room in the attic.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the grand door. Lily regally stepped down from her position at the top of the stairs to open the door. A man with silver hair bowed, unfurled a long sheet of parchment and cleared his throat.

"I am Dell honne. His majesty king Rinto's royal messenger. The king will be holding a grand ball to decide his highness prince kaito's bride. He asks that all eligible maidens from the ages of sixteen to twenty six attend. That will be all."

The man bowed once again before he walked away, presumably to the carriage that brought him to the manor.

"Did you hear him, mother? He said all eligible maidens!" squealed Neru. Lily sniffed.

"Stop this unseemly behavior at once, Neru. You will be going, along with your sister rin." Miku scowled at them. "What about lord kasane?" she asked sarcastically. Neru glared at her and left. Lily reminded her to clean the dress that Neru would wear to the ball, and also left. Rin glanced at her apologetically before leaving as well. Miku brushed away strands of long teal hair before starting to scrub the floor once more.

"I'm sorry." Rin looked guilty as she climbed up to miku's room. Miku smiled. "Its fine."

Rin's eyes brightened. "But if kaito's gonna be there, Rinto's also gonna be there!"

Miku laughed. Rinto was only eighteen. He was kaito's brother and since the king and queen died, Rinto, who was older, became king. He was still unmarried and eighteen-year-old rin had a giant crush on him.

When they were younger, Rin and Rinto had met and they had became close friends. Rin had commented that Rinto probably didn't remember, but she did and would forever and always.

**review?**


	2. the meeting

**sorry for the short chapter. I won't be updating for around a month because of exams, so yeah!**

THE DAY OF THE BALL

Miku rubbed her eyes as she woke up to hear her stepmother's shrill voice ordering her to get down RIGHT THIS MINUTE. She put on her grey and white servants dress quickly and walked down the stairs to see lily (who was wearing a black gown) with a giant pile of clothes beside her.

"Clean these now!" ordered lily. Miku sighed but obeyed, walking forward to pick up the pile of clothes. The whole day, her stepmother lily and neru gave her endless chores while rin looked apologetic.

When the time for the ball came, neru, dressed in a white gown with blue ruffles, and rin, wearing a yellow and black French styled dress, followed a black and silver clad lily to the carriage. but not before Neru reminding Miku to go get the dress she had ordered, clean the kitchen and all the clothes they had given her earlier, of course.

Miku went to her room after they had left and sat down, putting her head in her arms. She dreamed she was at the ball and prince kaito wanted with dance with her, but in the end, it was all just a dream.

Sighing, the teallette got up, walked outside, and began walking to the store. She took a loaf of leak-flavored banana bread in case she got hungry. There weren't many people on the streets as they were all at the ball.

Suddenly, she saw a blonde boy around her age wearing the raggedy clothes of a pickpocket collapsed on the street. Walking over, miku poked the boy. "Hey, are you alright sir?" the boy didn't move and miku decided to leave the loaf of bread she had brought beside him, just in case he woke. Miku started to hum softly as she walked up to the tailors.

She picked up the outfit lying on the desk with the note that said it was for the akitas. She started on her way back, but was intercepted by a familiar boy with blond hair.

He grinned at her. "Thanks for the bread. It was delicious." She stared at him for a bit before realizing where she had seen him. "You're the collapsed boy!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you woke up." The boy suddenly looked serious. "I would like to make a deal with you." He said. "You saved me. So I will grant one wish for you. I will grant a second wish for a price." Miku blinked. "What?" the boy smiled. "I know you want to go to the ball. I will grant that wish and also the wish that the prince will fall in love with you. For a price." Miku's eyes widened. This boy must be magic! Forgetting her mother's warnings about not making deals with strangers, she smiled back. "Deal." She said. The boy's smile changed into a smirk.

"My name is Len Kagamine."

**reveiw!**


End file.
